The Indestructible
by VincentCho96
Summary: Sungmin tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sudah lama mengincarnya sejak ia bekerja di bar dua bulan lalu. Dan ternyata tidak hanya mengincarnya, orang itu menginginkannya dalam artian yang lebih. KYUMIN FF, YAOI! ON PROCESS. SLOW UPDATE


**The Indestructible**

 **Main cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **Rate : T+ to M (nyenggol dikit) xD**

 **YAOI!**

 **DILARANG meng-** _ **copast**_ **dalam bentuk apapun FF ini tanpa seijin saya. FF ini murni milik saya.**

 **FF ini diperuntukkan bagi JOYERS yang masih bertahan ^^ hope you like it!**

 **Happy reading! ^^**

 **Two Shoot**

 **Summary:** Sungmin tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sudah lama mengincarnya sejak ia bekerja di bar dua bulan lalu. Dan ternyata tidak hanya mengincarnya, orang itu menginginkannya dalam artian yang lebih. Sungmin benci keadaanya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun – orang yang mengincarnya itu. Dan kebenaranpun terungkap, Kyuhyun ternyata mempunyai alasan yang bisa membuatnya hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak!

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96**

 **~oOo~**

Pandangan pertama yang menakjubkan, di mana seseorang mampu menarik pandanganmu sepenuhnya – seperti hanya orang itulah yang paling menarik diantara para makhluk lainnya. Dan ketika itu apa yang bisa membuat pandangan teralih? Sepertinya tidak ada. Ada satu hal yang membuat kau bisa memastikan sesuatu, seperti mendekatinya dan sekadar bersapa untuk berbasa-basi atau menguntitnya bila kau tidak mampu melakukan hal yang pertama. Menguntit? Itu hal yang buruk, semua orang pasti berpikir itu tindakan yang menentang hukum kesejahteraan hidup, tapi siapa peduli bila yang melakukannya adalah orang yang memang tidak peduli? Maksudnya orang yang bahkan tidak peduli akan apa yang menantinya kelak.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Seorang pria manis yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatiannya memergokkinya – menguntit sejak keluar dari bar tadi. Dan ia hampir terpekik karena sejak kapan pria manis itu ada di belakangnya? Sial! Sepertinya ia benar-benar tertangkap basah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berbalik daripada berpura-pura tidak mendengar lalu kabur, itu terlihat bodoh sekali.

"A – aku? Oh, apa ini arah menuju ke apartemenmu?" pria manis yang ia tanya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa pria manis itu berpikir mungkin pertanyaannya konyol?

"Ah maksudku, aku memiliki sepupu yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terduga – orang itu baru saja bertanya siapa dirinya?! Ini yang sebenarnya ia nantikan –salah satunya. Ya meski sepertinya pria manis itu mulai curiga padanya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik bar yang kau kunjungi beberapa belas menit yang lalu." Lagi-lagi pria manis itu mengerutkan alisnya, kali ini sepertinya ia berpikir 'oh, orang ini aneh.' Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli hal itu. Ia mempunyai tujuan lain di sini, lebih tepatnya dengan pria manis itu.

"Jadi? Kau mengikutiku hanya untuk mengetahui di mana letak apartemenku dengan alasan bahwa sepeupumu juga kebetulan ada di samping apartemenku, begitu?" tepat sasaran, pria manis itu mudah sekali menebak situasinya saat ini. Kyuhyun terkejut tentu saja, ia malu sekali saat ini. Tapi, ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya agar pria manis itu menganggap perkataannya tepat sasaran. Ia tentu saja tidak semudah itu mengakuinya.

"Hei, tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu melewati jalan ini dan kebetulan sekali aku juga menuju arah ini." Kilahnya. Sedangkan pria manis itu hanya menghela napasnya sesaat lalu melanjutkan jalannya melewati Kyuhyun.

"Kau sama saja." Ucapnya pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat langkahnya berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, tuan?" tanya pria manis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menatap pria manis itu sambil tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa jika kuberi tahu namaku kau akan pergi?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia maju selangkah agar lebih dekat dengan pria manis yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya.

"Tergantung. Mungkin saja ada hal yang aku atau kau inginkan." Ucapnya ambigu. Tapi pria manis itu hanya diam dan balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Sekarang kau bisa pergi, kan?" tahu mungkin pertanyaannya tidak akan di jawab, Sungmin langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Ia ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan langsung tidur. Ia lelah sekali. Tapi sepertinya pria lain yang bernama Kyuhyun itu belum menyerah, ia berlari untuk menyusul Sungmin.

"Aku sudah bilang tergantung. Mungkin kau atau aku menginginkan sesuatu. Kau tahu maksudku." Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung membuatnya menghentikkan langkahnya, sekarang ia tahu apa maksud perkataan pria yang bahkan baru beberapa menit ditemuinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa mengatakan hal semudah itu. Kurasa kau memang belum mengetahui apa-apa." Sungmin berbalik sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang belum kutahu darimu? Semua orang sudah tahu tentangmu, jadi tidak ada alasan yang membuatku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Lee Sungmin." ucapnya penuh percaya diri dan itu langsung membuat Sungmin tertawa sambil menggeleng. Kyuhyun sejenak terpesona dengan tawa dan ekspresi yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Siapa yang memberi tahumu tentangku? Akan kubunuh dia." Tawa Sungmin langsung reda dan ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tatapannya seperti tengah menantang Kyuhyun tapi itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa takut malah sebaliknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mengarahkan matanya dari atas hingga ujung kaki Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli itu kau tahu? Kau benar-benar menarik sekali Lee Sungmin. Berapa yang bisa kubayar untukmu?"

Seketika raut wajah Sungmin mengeras, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meraih kerah Kyuhyun dan hendak memukul wajah pria itu jika saja tangannya tidak dicekal langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wow, kau galak sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa rendah sambil menurunkan tangan Sungmin yang nyaris memukulnya. Tahu bahwa secepatnya Sungmin langsung memukulnya atau menghajar wajahnya ia langsung menyeret tubuh Sungmin ke gang yang kebetulan sekali berada tepat di samping kirinya. Ia menjauhi keramaian agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Tentu saja perbuatan Kyuhyun langsung menyulut emosinya. Ia merasa pria ini akan bertindak macam-macam padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau berbuat macam-macam." Ancam Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya pria itu lebih kuat darinya sehingga rasanya sia-sia saja ia berontak. Tubuhnya benar-benar dikunci Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kudengar kau sudah membunuh hampir lima pria yang berniat bersenang-senang denganmu. Jadi, itu benar? Apa kau akan membunuhku bila aku juga ingin bersenang-senang denganmu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, sepertinya ia ingin memancing Sungmin saat ini.

" _Brengsek!_ " Sungmin langsung meludah tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun dan seketika seringaian Kyuhyun hilang. Wajah pria di depannya langsung mengeras dan matanya berkilat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kuberi pelajaran, ya?" Kyuhyun langsung mengunci kedua pergelangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya. Sungmin sedikit meringis sakit.

Kyuhyun tidak merasa ringisan itu bisa meredakan emosinya, ia malah semakin berani untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Yang ia lihat setelah jarak wajah mereka hanya satu senti adalah ekspresi Sungmin yang terkejut dan memucat, seperti perbuatan yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang pertama kali untuknya.

"Aku ingin memberimu dua pilihan dan kau harus memilih salah satunya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau pikir cara itu berhasil membuatmu mendapatkanku?" balas Sungmin berani.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan berkutik karena kau memang sedang berada di jalan buntu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebih terlihat mengerikan.

"Ikut denganku dan bersenang-senang denganku atau kau pilih aku bersenang-senang denganmu di sini." Sontak Sungmin menegang. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila pikirnya.

Sungmin benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sulit, dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun ini membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pilihan yang kedua, ya? Sayang sekali padahal di sini kau akan merasa lebih menyesal karena aku melakukannya di tempat terbuka." Sungmin langsung melotot karena sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya Kyuhyun langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan bringas. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli kaki Sungmin yang menendang atau menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Yang ia inginkan adalah Sungmin saat ini. Sedangkan Sungmin benar-benar sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuh dan tangannya untuk menjauh karena ciuman Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ia duga ini membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia bahkan hampir tidak sanggup untk berdiri dengan benar.

Tahu bahwa gerakkan Sungmin yang melemah itu membuat aksinya semakin lebih berani lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin untuk bisa melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu. dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin benar-benar tidak berkutik hingga tubuhnya melemas dan bertumpu pada Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tidak adalagi berontakkan dari Sungmin, jadi ia mulai melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan ia bisa lebih bebas merapatkan diri dengan Sungmin. ia meraih pinggang itu dan dengan senang hati mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membuat permainan ini semakin panas.

Dan tanpa terduga Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya padanya juga membalas setiap ciumannya. Ia menyeringai karena akhirnya ia bisa menaklukkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung bersemangat menjalankan aksinya dengan senang hati. Ia menaikkan salah satu kaki Sungmin ke pinggangnya. Ia mulai menggesekkan sesuatu di sana dan perbuatannya itu sukses mengeluarkan lenguhan Sungmin yang menggoda.

' _Sial! Ini benar-benar akan terjadi di sini.'_

' _Sungmin, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!'_

Sungmin merasakannya, ia mulai merasakan apa itu yang namanya kenikmatan duniawi. Dan ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan mendapatakannya dari seorang pria asing yang mengaku pemilik bar ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, karena pria ini berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik dan melayang. Ia bahkan sudah tidak merasakan kelelahannya tadi, malah merasakan yang sebaliknya. Ia tidak tahu kemana perginya rasa lelahnya tadi tapi ia sudah tidak peduli sekarang.

Dan Sungmin tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya harga diri di saat Kyuhyun yang semakin membuatnya merasakan apa itu kenikmatan dan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menyetubuhinya ditempat seperti ini. Karena pikirannya seolah sudah tertutupi oleh kabut gairah yang sangat pekat sehingga rasanya sulit untuk bisa keluar dari kepekatannya. Dan di saat seperti ini pula ia menyesal tidak memilih pilihan pertama yang Kyuhyun tawarkan tadi. Setidaknya di tempat yang lebih layak mereka bisa melakukannya dengan lebih bebas lagi. Sial! Bahkan di saat seperti ini pikirannya sudah benar-benar gila.

Mereka semakin merapatkan diri ketika salah satu dari mereka membalas gerakkan berlawanan itu, mereka benar-benar sudah tersulut oleh api gairah yang tinggi. Dan sepertinya mereka yakin ini akan menuju ke hal yang lebih intim lagi.

Malam ini, sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan menggairahkan bagi mereka, di mana semuanya akan berakhir pada kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan masing-masing.

Mereka tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya karena yang mereka pedulikan saat ini adalah kehangatan dan saliing memberi kenikmatan satu sama lain.

 **~oOo~**

 **T.B.C**

 **Wuoooooohhss! _ apa itu?!**

 **Nggak kuaat**

 **Huaaahhaha akhirnya bisa nulis ginian #plak! xD**

 **Yang kemarin aku bilang mau publish dua chapter beda cerita, yang ini aja deh ya yang satunya. Kemarin kan udah ku kasih yang sesak2, sekarang kukasih yang 'ekhem' xD (Awas loh yang masih di bawah umur xD #kayak yang nggak aja -_-' )**

 **Tenang, ini nggak panjang kok ceritanya. Ini Cuma Dua chapter, jadi chapter depan selesai.**

 **Ayo siapa yang bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya xD. Boleh kok tebak-tebakan kali aja menang hadiah *loh? xD**

 **By the way ini SHORT sekali, emang sengaja sih biar pada penasaran semuanya hahahah *ketawa setan***

 **Yang terakhir, aku serahkan pendapat kalian deh ya.**

 **Dan terima kasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ku yang masih banyak yang belum tamat =,='. Aku janji beberapa waktu lagi aku publish satu-satu. Ini juga masih** _ **on proses**_ **, hehhe.**

 **~VincentCho96~**

 **20/09/2015**


End file.
